Chapter 10: The trip continues but the Drama lasts
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Continuation of chapters 1-9. The boys and Casey encounter some unlikely trouble when a article about Casey and Niall send Harry into a rage, What will happen? What do the boys have left to find out about Casey?


The next morning all the boys were gone. I got a shower and threw my hair into a pony tail and my favorite green sundress. I walked into the kitchen and found a note "hey love Nialls around we went to the store be back soon love you signed Harry" I walked down to the beach and found Niall.

'Morning Niall' I said

'Hey case' He smiled

'Whatcha doin?' I asked

'Practicing' Niall smiled

'Can I hear?' I asked

'Sure Niall smiled. He sang the whole song I wish.

'Wow Niall your great' I smiled.

'Thanks, I wrote it for you you know' Niall sighed

'What? But that was on the album before we meet' I asked

'I know. It was about you and Jon I used to watch you guys run around and so did Harry. I loved you since then' Niall sighed looking down.

'Thats beyind sweet Niall but' I began but Niall cut me off.

'But your in love with Harry right now' Niall mumbled

'Right I sighed and helped Niall up. We ran around the beach a little and he chased me into the water.

'Niall ah stop' I said as he twirled me around We soon ran inside and both ate breakfast Soon Harry stormed in.

'What the hell is this' Harry screamed showing us a photo on his phone of me and Niall when he was twirling me around.

'Harry its not what it looks like we were playing a game' I said calmly

'It doesnt look like that' Harry screamed.

'Dont trust me fine Harry be that way Im done' I screamed

'No Im done' Harry said smartly.

'Harry were done' I said running for my room slamming my door. I cried into my pillow for a long time finally I skyped Bay.

'Hey Bay' I said

'Whats wrong' Bay asked

'I think I just dumped Harry' I said

'Casey' Bay asked

'I know I said

'Tori got first in states!' Bay said

'Really great' I smiled a little. I turned on the tv aand said good bye to bay. I saw a lady reporter standing in the streey

'You may know him as Harry Styles from one direction but he is calling himself the man who will no budge. He holds up a sign with a photo of his new girl friend saying he will only move when she forgives him, He is threating his own life by sitting on this corner, people are going insane, So if Casey is watching this please help Thank you thats all for now' I ran down stairs and saw the boys watching the same station.

'We got to go now' I said grabbing the keys to the rented truck The followed after me.

'Guys this is crazy' I said to them.

'I didnt even know he left, Casey. Dont go on twitter' Liam warned me.

'Oh god..Why' I asked nervously.

'People saw the article about you and Niall' Liam began.

'But thats not true' I raised my voice.

'We know but the fans dont' Liam sighed as I pulled on thee street. The road was gated off and covered withh security.

'Woah you cant go in there' The tall guard pushed me back.

'Im the girl on the sign' I screamed

'Your Casey' He asked

'Yes she is' Niall said from behind me.

'Go ahead Casey boys you go too' He said opening the gate as I squeezed through I found Harry lieing there. I ran as fast as I could.

'Harry!' I sccreamed He raised his tear stained face with shock and got up.

'Casey Im so' Harry started

'Shut up and Kiss me loser' I said as I jumped into his arms and began to kiss him but he pulled away.

'Does this mean were not done' harry smiled

'It means I could never be done. I love you Harry. I read your notes everyday,I never tak off my neckalace I love you forever' I smiled and took his hand.

'You brought the notes?' Harry smiled

'Of course Im suppose to read them everyday' I nodded

'And your necklace' Harry said as he pulled the neckalace out of my sundress and pulled his out of his shirt.

'Never leaves my neck.' I smiled.

'Lets go home Casey' Harry said as he picked me up on his back.

'I love you so much Harry' I said as we piled in the truck. When we got home we sat down in the living room.

'I think were all ready to know what really happened' Harry said

'Okay, Ill explain I went to the beach to find Niall, He was practicing his guitar and the song I wish and I listened and gave him some advice, then we were skrewing around and he lifted me up so he would win' I smiled at Niall who nodded in argree ment

'Thats all' Harry asked

'Yes Harry thats all' I said kissing his cheek.

'I over reactted all over everything, Over Lou over Niall over the guys back home Im so sorry' Harry said flat out.

'Its okay.' I smiled.

'Hows your back?' Zayn asked, with a roll of his eyed.

'Its fine whats wrong with you' I asked

'None of your busness its nobodys busness okay.' Zayb said before going upstairs.

'Hes upset, His ex is pregnent and he still loved her' Liam said popping in Toy story on tv.

'Oh my. Ill go talk to him' I said.

'Hes hard to reason with' Louis said, Familer words, from the first day we meet when I fell off the seg way, It was about Harry that time.

'Where have I heard that before' I smiled before heading upstairs.

'Hey Zayn' I said sitting on his bed beside him.

'Go away Casey' He mumbled into his pillow.

'I know how hard it can be' I said.

'Has Jon ever got pregnant to another girl' Zayn said as he got up.

'No. But he hurt me he hurts me everyday' I said. I go back to when we dated the first time my first real boyfriend, 3 monthes he broke up with me, then the second time, he broke up with me for the new girl, then the 3rd he broke up with me because I was ygly, then the fourth I finally had enough and broke up with him. How he had hit me pushed me hated me hurt me so bad, made me scared to love again.

'Still' Zayn began to calm.

'Everyday I go back to the memories that scarred me, But they made me stronger. Like everything else.' I said, rembering Tiff, rembering Jon.

'What scarred you' Zayn asked more interested.

'Me and Jon dated four times each time, Our relationship wasnt happy, It was like death you didnt know when it was gonna happen but you knew it was going to happen. He was abusive at times, he would push me when he got mad, he called me ugly. He made me scared to love again. I watched a beautiful strong girl who got me through everything, shoot herself, take her life from not only herself but from me from tori from our family. Thats what scared me' I said to Zayn.

'I didnt know. I still loved her.' Zayn sighed

'I know. She ruined her life. She stupid not to date you you are a great guy dont forget that' I said getting up when my phone rang it was a skype call from Jon.

'Lets see what he has to say' I sid sitting back down.

'Hey case' Jon said with a smile.

'Hello' I smurked

'How is greece' Jon asked

'Its fine Hows portersville.' I asked

'Good Good Guess what?' Jon said micheviously.

'What' I said with a roll of my eyes

'Im dating Brady' Jon said. He knew that I hated Brady she hated me, we hated eachother, she was mean evil bitter.

'Cool Im dating Harry Still.' I said with a smile. I loved saying that Im dating Harry. Harry Styles. Harry Styles of One Direction.

'Arent you mad, Arent you gonna come crawling back to me and leav his sorry Ass' Jon asked

'No Jon I am not mad. I will never come crawling back to a dirt bag like you, Good Bye!' I said before hanging up.

'See what I mean Zayn, Hes not worth my time, Shes not worth yours' I smiled before leaving. I walked down stairs and saw Louis and Harry struggleing with a map, Niall and Liam google trnslating the soccor game, that they had put in Greek.

'Hey Casey can you help us with the map' Louis asked.

'Can you help us with the game?' Liam asked

'Hold on Ill help all of you.' I helped Niall switch the language ont Tv and helped Lou and Harry.

'Were trying to figure out where to go tmrw, i cant understand this shit' Louis said.

'Ill help. Well first lets get to Athens, and tour there sites and to the acropolis, and throughout the market places. Does that sound okay?' I asked the boys,

'Sounds great Casey boo!' Niall said.

'im going to the come?' I asked it was about 8 at night but I didnt care.

'Yeah, Ill get Zayn.' Liam said as I opened the door for Niall and Harry. We arrived at th ebeach and five minutes later so did Louis Liam and Zayn. The waves were huge. I loved the smell of the salt water, I loved Greece. I was admiring the wave cycle when I felt Harrys arms pick me up my green sundress flying up.

'Harry stop Im gonna flash the boys!' I screamed.

'Like we havent seen you in your under wear before' Harry laughed before going into the water.

'Were gonna get wet oh no!' I laughed as a big wave crashed over me and Harry but he never let go.

'You okay' He asked as we sumberged going farther out I pulled myself out of his arms and grabbed his hand.

'Yeah 1 2 3 dive I said as a big waved almost knocked us over. The boys were on there way out as well so we waited. I dived down deep to find a seashell and gave it to Harry as a gift. Soon a big wave came, I mean huge and for some reason the boys began to run and Harry didnt he handed me to Niall.

'Run' Harry screamed

'Harry come on' I screamed the wave became closer he tore off after us me and Niall made it to shore, but Harry. Harry didnt.

'Harry' I screamed my dress wet as iI saw his struggleing in the sand. I ran to his side, still clutched in his hand the shell, His eye was bloody as well as his neck.

'Casey' Harry mumbled.

'What is it Harry' I said

'Im okay, Just a little beat up' Harry said trying to get up.

'No Harry, Niall and Lou can you carry him?' I asked.

'No problem' Louis said as they walked over sat him up and carried him, It took about 5 minutes to get home. When we did we took Harry to my room, where I would let him sleep with me, He never tried to move fast, or have sex with me he held me tight and kept me safe. They set him down on my bed.

'Love get changed out of those wet clothes your gonna get sick' Harry said as he held his neck witch was gishing blood still and a big cit down from his rib cage to middle thigh was heavily bleeding as well.

'Im okay lets get yoyu fixed up' I said grabbing the peroxide, and left over bandages from the abulance from the bathroom.

'Ow' Harry said in pain.

'I know Haz' I said, Rubbing his wounds. Then applied the bandages.

'Dont leave me tonight so I can get better by tmrw' Harry smiled.

'I wasnt planning on it' I smiled climbing in beside them, His arms encircled me and my wet sundress.

'Your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, The most beautiful girl in the world. You are gorgeous. You are radiant. As radiant as the sun' Harry said as he smiled, his deep dimples showing.

'Thanks but' I began ready to tell how how I feel that Im not beautiful.

'No no buts' Harry said braiding my wet hair.

'Fine' I sighed.

'Hows life back home?' Harry asked

'Good from what I heard. Seems the boys are enjoying their summers.' I smiled

'Good, Im glad Ive got you here with me' Harry smiled.

'Me too' I smiled

'So what was it like being normal. Ive forgotton, its been two years since I was a normal teenager I miss it.' Harry sighed

'The same, Confused, crazy, studid, young. But it was fun. Since I was little being country was how I had to be. Oh I love it yes but, I always feelt I was bigger, That someday I was going to be known. Known for something. I feelt as if I was bigger than portersville. That the world called my name.' I said rembering those long summer nights with coulter in his truck hopping the barbwire fence, and starting the bonfire calling all our friends.

'Im so jelous' Harry laughed

'Tell me baout One Direction' I smiled

'Well, The whole entire time we were on the X factor was absolutlly amazing. When we got voted off we thought it was the end till we got signed, but found out we hadd to leave England and Ireland for Pennsylvania a town called Portersville. It was really hard for me and the boys, we sat around sad and depressed untill one Day we went outside and I saw you for the first time practicing dancing' Harry began when The other boys walked in.

'Yeah and ever since untill we meet you he watcheddd you.' Liam laughed.

'Everyday his exact word were' Louis began when the rest of the boys chimmed in.

'If only she knew who I was' They all said.

'The funny thing is I knew exactly who you were. Guys dont forget Im still your biggest fan.' I laughed along.

'But Casey Im serious, the way you moved. I knew you had a story to tell. A story I just had to know. A beauty I just had to have' Harry said holding my hand, As i switched my gaze to Niall, His face expressed what I was thinking. Niall thought this and I chose Harry. I couldnt help feeling guilty.

'A story, You have yet to find out' I sighed. I had stuff to hide about me stories, they only have half the knowledge of.

'So we only know like the first chapter of a novel' Zayn said smartly.

'Exactly' I said back quickly.

'I want to know more than just the first chapter' Harry said looking into my eyes leaning in as I did to, right before or lips touched I pulled away.

'You cant read a novel in one night' I smiled slickly. Harry tickled me a bit before having to lie back down, Niall climbed on the bed just as I dozed off, the rest of the boys had just falled asleep, he was playing with my hair just like Harry does.

'What are you doing Niall' I wispered.

'Seeing what its like to treat you like my girlfriend' He wispered.

'Good night Niall' I said before turning over burrying my head in Harrys chest.

'I Love you' I barely heard it but I did, Niall sighed. I ignored him phisically but in my head I thought of him. How Niall sacrificed everything to be with me but I didnt choose him. I reambered the girl, in 6th grade so young so stupid. I reamber the night when I fell in love for the first time, after the 2nd playoff game for prospect we were going to the superbowl. We went to the football party, which I was the only girl as usual. And Jon approached me with Bailey. I had known them but we never really talked. He was so sly so charming he tricked me into loving him then teared me down. I reamber the girl who waited for a year for anyone to love me again. It made me think of Niall. How I loved Harry but Niall loved me. I thought about this untill I finally drifted off.


End file.
